Penélope
by Cris Snape
Summary: ¿Por qué Percy le presta tanta atención a esa tal Penny? Audrey no quiere estar celosa, pero sabe positivamente que lo está y eso la pone furiosa.


**PENÉLOPE**

**Por Cris Snape**

_**Disclaimer: **__Todo pertenece a Rowling. Ya lo he dicho._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Audrey. ¿Te queda mucho?

En realidad no le quedaba nada. Audrey únicamente se había encerrado en el cuarto de baño porque estaba tan asustada que hubiera dado media vida por no tener que acompañar a Percy al Ministerio de Magia aquella noche. Y no es que ella fuera una chica miedosa ni nada por el estilo, pero el mundo mágico aún le imponía bastante respeto y saber que en poco menos de una hora iba a estar rodeada por un montón de magos y brujas –algunos de ellos muy importantes en la sociedad mágica- la había puesto muy nerviosa.

-Ya voy. Espera un momento.

Audrey se miró en el espejo. ¿Se le notaría demasiado que era total y absolutamente _muggle_? Cuando Percy le pidió que le acompañara a la fiesta, Audrey quiso que alguna de las mujeres de la familia Weasley le ayudara a parecer una bruja. Casi le agradó la idea de ponerse una de esas extrañas túnicas que solían utilizar los magos, pero Percy le dijo que no quería que ella pareciera algo que obviamente no era. Audrey se había sentido un poco confusa al principio, puesto que su novio no solía hablarle en aquellos términos muy a menudo, como si se sintiera plenamente orgulloso de ella a pesar de su carencia de magia, pero había aceptado las condiciones y había tardado semanas en escoger un vestido y unos zapatos adecuados para la ocasión.

Vestía íntegramente de negro. El vestido tenía un corte muy recto y era bastante sobrio. Audrey pensaba que lo mejor que podía hacer era pasar desapercibida y había renunciado a los colores que tanto le gustaban y que, en ocasiones, podían hacer enloquecer a Percy. La chica volvió a repasar su aspecto. Seguía siendo bajita, flacucha y sus mejillas llevaban ridículamente sonrojadas todo el día, seguramente por culpa de los nervios. Agradeció, eso sí, tener una cara bastante normal y el pelo oscuro. Claro que su pelo solía resaltar bastante entre los cabellos rojos de la familia Weasley, pero Audrey estaba segura de que no llamaría la atención de nadie una vez en el Ministerio.

Suspiró nuevamente, se aseguró de que el maquillaje estaba donde debía estar e hizo un nuevo listado mental con las cosas que tendría que hacer esa noche. Consistían básicamente en permanecer lo más pegada a Percy que le fuera posible y no hablar. Normalmente a ella le gustaba muchísimo eso de hablar sin parar, pero estaba segura de que esa noche sólo podía meter la pata y no quería hacerlo por si su torpeza le traía problemas a Percy. No querría ponerlo en evidencia por nada del mundo.

Quizá era por eso por lo que estaba tan nerviosa. Apenas conocía nada del mundo mágico más allá de La Madriguera y los Weasley, pero sí sabía lo importante que era su trabajo para Percy. Esa noche iban a relacionarse con un montón de funcionarios del Ministerio, gente que podía hacer que la carrera de su novio fuera en ascenso o se hundiera por completo, y Audrey temía que ella pudiera ser el detonante de esto último. La aterraba. Percy le había dicho que todo saldría bien, que la fiesta era una reunión informal y que lo único que tenía que hacer era intentar divertirse, pero ella sabía que una reunión informal casi siempre no lo era tanto y no quería perjudicar a su novio. De hacerlo, dudaba mucho que él pudiera perdonárselo algún día.

-Audrey, vamos a llegar tarde. Sal de una vez, por favor.

Había una nota de ligera impaciencia en la voz, así que Audrey alzó la cabeza, se tiró del vestido hacia abajo y abrió la puerta con aire decidido. Cuando se encontró con el gesto un tanto divertido de Percy, sintió como toda su voluntad salía volando y quiso volver al baño. Percy la sostuvo de una mano y tiró de ella hacia el pasillo. Llevaba puesto uno de sus trajes grises perfectamente planchados y todo en él parecía impoluto y perfecto, desde los zapatos hasta el último mechón de pelo.

-Percy. ¿Realmente estás seguro de que quieres que te acompañe?

Él alzó una ceja y siguió arrastrándola hasta llegar a la sala de estar. Una vez allí, la ayudó a ponerse el abrigo, le entregó su bolso y la observó con ojo clínico. A veces, cuando la miraba de esa forma, Audrey tenía la sensación de que podía ver a través de ella. Solía sentirse irritada y halagada a partes iguales.

-Estás preciosa –Señaló, inclinándose para darle un beso en la mejilla. Después le frotó los brazos enérgicamente y Audrey se dio cuenta de que estaba empezando a temblar- Será una noche maravillosa, ya lo verás. Te lo vas a pasar genial y yo podré demostrar a mis compañeros de trabajo que tengo novia. Los muy imbéciles lo ponen en duda.

Audrey esbozó una sonrisa un tanto forzada. Percy pintaba la velada como si fuera un maravilloso cuento de hadas, pero ella sabía que todo iba a salir fatal. Nunca había sido buena soportando la presión y dudaba mucho que pudiera pronunciar dos frases seguidas sin tartamudear. Sólo esperaba que la familia de Percy estuviera allí. Al menos con ellos podría sentirse más cómoda.

Iba a decirle que estaba cometiendo un error. Otra vez. Se lo había repetido cerca de doscientas veces en los últimos cuatro días y Percy había empezado a molestarse un poco esa mañana. Se le notaba muchísimo que quería que Audrey lo acompañara, que era importante para él y que se podría enfadar bastante si la chica decidía quedarse en casa, y sólo por eso Audrey estaba más o menos dispuesta a acompañarle, pero seguía creyendo que era un error. Sólo se sentiría más tranquila cuando todo aquel infierno terminara y pudieran volver a casa.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

El Ministerio de Magia era alucinante. Audrey no podía encontrar otra palabra para definirlo mejor. Percy y ella habían llegado un par de minutos antes, utilizando la entrada para invitados, y la chica aún no había podido cerrar la boca por el asombro.

La experiencia en la cabina de teléfono –o el ascensor, lo que fuera- la había dejado con la piel de gallina y temblando aún más que al salir de casa, pero la visión del Atrio era algo único e irrepetible. Ni siquiera le prestó atención al mago de seguridad que le pidió su varita para revisarla, ni escuchó a Percy señalar que ella era _muggle_ y que no tenía varita. No. Audrey sólo tenía ojos para admirar aquel mundo subterráneo, sin dar crédito a lo engañada que había estado toda su vida. Millones de personas vivían allí arriba sin imaginar siquiera que había un submundo en Londres, bajo sus pies. Un mundo extraño y fascinante que nunca dejaría de sorprenderla.

Percy, que la llevaba bien cogida del brazo y luchaba por guiarla entre toda la gente que ya había llegado a la fiesta, la miró de reojo y no ocultó una sonrisa. Aún le maravillaba la expresión de Audrey cada vez que descubría algo nuevo. En ese momento tenía la misma cara que cuando vio La Madriguera por primera vez. La boca entreabierta, el cuello un poco inclinado hacia atrás y los ojos prácticamente desorbitados y brillantes de emoción, como si fuera una niña que acabara de recibir el juguete más deseado de toda su vida.

Percy supo que no sería fácil desde el principio. Audrey había llegado a su vida de golpe y él había tratado de echarla a empujones. La guerra había terminado muy poco tiempo antes y él había comenzado a hacer excursiones al mundo _muggle_ en busca de paz y tranquilidad. Audrey chocó con él en el mismo parque que Percy había convertido en su pequeño santuario. Ella se había disculpado entre jadeos, había dicho algo de hacer ejercicio y luego había empezado a divagar sin control. Percy ni siquiera había abierto la boca, pero cuando se separaron se descubrió a sí mismo sonriendo como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía. Después, se habían visto más y más veces, hasta que se enamoraron como idiotas y Audrey decidió que no lo quería dejar escapar.

Él sólo había querido alejarla porque era _muggle_ y su relación se anunciaba complicada. Y lo último que necesitaba Percy en esa época eran complicaciones. Pero Audrey le había dado cientos de motivos mejores que aquel para estar juntos y ahí estaban ahora, en pie en mitad del Ministerio de Magia, como una pareja más o menos normal.

A veces, Percy todavía se maravillaba al pensar que Audrey había lo había aceptado en su vida. Porque si a él le costó trabajo asumir que la chica era _muggle_, para ella debió ser mucho más complicado comprenderle a él y a todo el mundo que le rodeaba. Percy había procurado que todo fuera muy despacio y gradual, para que Audrey pudiera ir asimilándolo todo bien, pero casi tres años después de empezar a salir juntos ya era hora de que ella se metiera de cabeza en el corazón del mundo mágico inglés.

Se daba perfecta cuenta de lo insegura que ella se sentía. Sabía que Audrey pensaba que se estaban equivocando y él estaba bastante de acuerdo. Audrey era la clase de persona que podía ponerte en apuros con asombrosa facilidad, y no porque fuera _muggle_ precisamente, sino por su incesante verborrea. Percy estaba convencido de que había aprendido a quererla con casi todos sus defectos y virtudes, pero la forma irreflexiva que Audrey tenía de hablar podía ponerlo muy nervioso. Mucho más de lo que era razonable.

De cualquier forma, Percy había decidido asumir los riesgos. Si Audrey tenía que meter la pata, que lo hiciera lo antes posible. No quería que la gente de su Departamento siguiera bromeando con la naturaleza ficticia de su novia. Sabía perfectamente que sus compañeros eran conscientes de que Audrey existía de verdad, pero necesitaba que la vieran. Y no porque fuera lo adecuado dadas las circunstancias, sino porque le gustaba coger a Audrey de la mano y pasear por ahí con ella. Le gustaba demostrar que estaban juntos porque Audrey le gustaba de verdad y hacía tanto tiempo que no se sentía así que quería gritar a los cuatro vientos que sí, que estaba con ella y que nada los podría separar jamás.

Aunque le hubiera encantado poder seguir mirándola, Percy decidió que había llegado en momento de socializar un poco y echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Aquella fiesta se celebraba únicamente para que los empleados del Ministerio tuvieran oportunidad de conocerse mejor entre ellos y, aunque a Percy le parecía una excusa bastante pobre para gastar tanto dinero en organizar un evento inútil, no hubiera faltado a la cita bajo ningún concepto. De cualquier forma, esperaba poder conversar con un par de brujos para hablar sobre temas de trabajo y con suerte sacaría algo en claro de todo ese asunto. Lo haría, eso sí, únicamente si lograba que Audrey se sintiera lo suficientemente cómoda. Por alguna razón, consideraba que ella era lo más importante en esa ocasión.

Después de un barrido rápido, localizó a su superior a unos pocos metros de distancia y se inclinó un poco para hablarle a Audrey al oído. Ella asintió cuando le anunció sus intenciones y caminó mansamente a su lado hasta que llegaron frente a Dorian Kennedy.

-Buenas noches, señor Kennedy.

El hombre, que tenía una copa de vino en la mano y parecía un tanto absorto en sus propios pensamientos, se sobresaltó un poco y sonrió afablemente cuando reconoció a su subordinado. Era un tipo no muy alto y barrigón, de pelo canoso y ojos saltones. Parecía bastante simpático y Audrey se animó a sonreírle cuando la miró de soslayo.

-Weasley. Ha llegado el primero, como siempre –El hombre estrechó la mano de Percy- Y veo que no viene solo.

-Permítame presentarle a Audrey Preston –La chica dio un paso al frente y también estrechó la mano del hombre- Dorian Kennedy. Es el jefe del Departamento de Transportes Mágicos.

-Encantada, señor –Audrey se felicitó a sí misma por sonar tan educada y amable. Seguramente ese hombre ni se había dado cuenta de que no era una bruja- Percy me ha hablado mucho de usted. Tiene un trabajo muy interesante.

Percy estaba de acuerdo con ella en que todo iba bien, pero entonces Audrey se quedó callada y se mordió el labio. Cuando empezó a hablar, un poco ruborizada y bastante nerviosa, quiso darle un codazo en las costillas para hacerla callar.

-Por supuesto que no habla siempre sobre lo que hace y eso –Dijo, retorciéndole un poco la mano a su novio- Percy es muy respetuoso con el secreto de la magia y nunca habla más de la cuenta, pero sí que cuenta cosas de su trabajo y de usted y… Bueno, es normal que lo haga. ¿Verdad?

-Perfectamente normal –El señor Kennedy sonrió como si Audrey le pareciera muy divertida- No tiene porque preocuparse, señorita Preston. Estoy plenamente convencido de que Weasley es absolutamente respetuoso con el Estatuto del Secreto de los Magos. No lo pondría en duda ni por un solo instante.

El señor Kennedy inclinó la cabeza en dirección a Percy, que era plenamente consciente de que se había ruborizado ligeramente. Audrey, por su parte, estaba hecha un flan y parecía temer que el techo fuera a hundirse sobre su cabeza. Percy le apretó una mano para tranquilizarla porque tampoco había sido para tanto. Su jefe era un hombre amable y nunca se escandalizaría por cosas como aquella.

-Tengo entendido que es usted _muggle_, señorita Preston.

-Así es.

-¿Es esta la primera vez que visita el mundo mágico?

-Podría decirse que sí.

-Estoy seguro de que lo encontrará todo fascinante. Espero que disfrute de la velada. –El señor Kennedy hablaba con suma tranquilidad e incluso Audrey hubiera jurado que le guiñó un ojo al decir aquello último- Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo que saludar a unos amigos. Señorita Preston, ha sido un placer. Weasley.

El jefe de Percy se alejó con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios. Audrey suspiró profundamente y se sintió tan tonta de repente que quiso salir corriendo.

-Lo siento mucho, Percy –Dijo en un susurro- Prometo que no volveré a abrir la boca en toda la noche.

-Pues sería una lástima. Creo que le has caído bastante bien.

-¿En serio?

Percy se encogió de hombros y siguió mirando a su alrededor. El señor Kennedy era muy fácil de complacer y además sus abuelos fueron _muggles_. Ciertamente Audrey no había estado muy fina con él y Percy temía lo que pudiera pasar con gente menos flexible. Claro que su novia no tenía por qué conocer sus temores.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Buenas noches, señor Ministro.

Audrey hubiera jurado que Percy saltó de felicidad cuando reconoció a aquel hombre entre toda la gente. Prácticamente la había arrastrado por todo el Atrio, cortando bruscamente su conversación con un chico de cara triste y manos temblorosas que había sido compañero de estudios de su novio.

-Te he dicho mil veces que me llames Kingsley. Tu madre dice que soy prácticamente como de la familia.

La confianza con que ese hombre trató a Percy la sorprendió. Audrey no pensaba que los Ministros en general, y el de Magia en particular, fueran a ser tipos altísimos, atractivos y amables, pero era evidente que Kingsley Shacklebolt lo era. Aunque Percy insistiera en comportarse como si tuviera un palo metido por el culo, el Ministro de Magia le estrujó una mano con absoluta familiaridad y le dio dos fuertes palmadas en la espalda. Tan fuertes que Audrey temió que fueran a noquear a su pobre y desgarbado novio.

-Perdone. Es la costumbre.

Percy sonrió como disculpándose y Audrey resopló. Ella siempre había pensado que los Weasley exageraban un poco cuando decían que Percy era un pelota pomposo e insufrible, pero acababa de darse cuenta de que tenían razón. Si prácticamente había saltado por encima de decenas de personas sólo para ir a saludar a un amigo de sus padres que casualmente ostentaba un alto cargo político. El más alto cargo político entre los magos, para ser exacto.

-Y tutéame hombre –Kingsley le dio una nueva palmada- Debo suponer que esta es la famosa Audrey.

La chica se asombró un poco al verse incluida en la conversación. No esperaba que ese hombre supiera de ella. No creía que Percy fuera a contarle cosas sobre su novia al Ministro de Magia, así que lo saludó con cortesía y esperó a ver qué ocurría a continuación.

-Arthur está encantado con la idea de tener una _muggle_ en la familia. Piensa que puedes revelarle la mitad de los misterios de la gente no mágica y está francamente emocionado.

Audrey rió suavemente ante la mención de su _casi_ suegro. Creía fervientemente que Arthur Weasley era como un gran oso de peluche, encantador y muy divertido. Cuando lo conoció, lo primero que él hizo fue preguntarle por la utilidad de los patitos de goma y después la llevó a ver todos los trastos _muggles_ que había ido coleccionando con el paso de los años. A Audrey le encantaba escucharlo charlar sobre todas las cosas que le gustaban de la gente no mágica y solía hablarle sobre su mundo siempre que él se lo pedía. Era maravilloso ver su cara de absoluta felicidad cuando lo hacía.

-Arthur es genial –Dijo ella simplemente, sin estar muy segura de que _genial_ fuera una palabra que conviniera usar estando frente a un ministro- Lamentablemente, no creo que vaya a ser capaz de responder a todas sus dudas en un futuro cercano. Mis conocimientos no llegan tan lejos. Sobre todo los relacionados con la física. Me gustaría poder explicarle cómo vuela un avión, pero es algo muy difícil de comprender. Tendría que tener estudios especializados y la verdad es que las matemáticas no se me daban bien. Las odiaba. Por más que me repetían que era cosa de lógica, yo no terminaba de vérsela y…

Audrey se detuvo bruscamente. Se acababa de dar cuenta de que estaba hablando sin parar, algo que normalmente le ocurría cuando estaba muy nerviosa. Notó inmediatamente cómo le ardían las mejillas y vio al Ministro Shacklebolt sonriéndole ampliamente. A su lado, Percy estaba tenso y pasmado, como si su cerebro no terminara de asimilar todo lo que Audrey había dicho en tan poco tiempo.

-Lamentablemente no puedo discutirle eso. En Hogwarts no estudiábamos matemáticas.

-¿No? Pues vaya suerte.

Audrey sabía que no era adecuado decir aquello, sabía que sólo era producto de su falta absoluta de autocontrol, pero cuando escuchó reír a Shacklebolt se sintió muchísimo mejor. Percy, que seguía cogiéndola de la mano, resopló. Audrey no supo cómo interpretar dicho resoplido. ¿Percy se estaba divirtiendo o estaba empezando a perder la paciencia?

-Creo que Aritmancia era bastante parecido –Audrey casi suspira de alivio cuando su novio se animó a participar en la conversación. Quiso preguntarle si a él se le habían dado bien aquella asignatura, pero conociendo a Percy era obvio que sí, que había sido todo un experto en la materia. Sus hermanos decían que había sido un empollón y la verdad era que tenía toda la pinta de serlo.

-Horrible, la Aritmancia –Y Shacklebolt la miró con complicidad- Me alegro de haberla dejado atrás.

Audrey le sonrió y se sintió muy a gusto. Si el Ministro de Magia era así de fabuloso, tratar con el resto de magos del mundo debía ser pan comido. Casi estaba convencida de que todo saldría muy bien cuando Shacklebolt atrajo la atención de alguien con un gesto.

-Quiero que conozcáis a mi nueva asistente. Será la encargada de entrevistarse con el Primer Ministro _muggle_.

Audrey observó con curiosidad a la mujer que se acercaba. Era una chica joven, posiblemente de su misma edad, de pelo castaño y bastante guapa. La túnica de bruja le sentaba muy bien y caminaba con garbo y seguridad. A Audrey le pareció que tenía una expresión simpática y se dispuso a seguir siendo muy amable con todo el mundo. Los magos eran buena gente y ella nunca había tenido problemas para tratar con la gente.

-Ella es Penélope Clearwater.

Audrey esperó a que Percy fuera el primero en saludar, pero no lo hizo. Lo miró con expresión interrogante un instante y descubrió que estaba pálido e inmóvil, como si acabara de ver un fantasma. Bueno, no uno de esos fantasmas del mundo mágico que eran tan habituales, sino un fantasma de los otros, de los que daban miedo. Estaba absolutamente alucinado y Audrey no podía entender por qué. No obstante, lo más extraño de todo fue que la sonrisa de la tal Penélope también había desaparecido, dando paso a la más absoluta perplejidad. Y a algo más que Audrey no supo identificar pero que la molestó muchísimo.

-¿Os conocíais?

La voz del Ministro terminó con el momento de tensión. Percy agitó la cabeza y miró un segundo a Kingsley antes de carraspear y estirar una mano.

-Fuimos compañeros de estudios en Hogwarts.

A Audrey todo le hubiera parecido de lo más normal si no hubiera sido por la mirada de su novio. La voz le había salido tan monocorde como siempre y había recuperado la compostura a una velocidad pasmosa, pero había algo en sus ojos que nunca antes había estado allí y que no le gustó mucho. Y no le gustó porque se parecía mucho al anhelo que aparecía en los ojos de los niños cuando querían un caramelo y, fuese quién fuese Penélope, no cabía duda de que no estaba bien que Percy la mirara así. ¡Por Dios! ¡Sólo debería mirarla así a ella, que por algo era su novia!

-Hace mucho que no nos veíamos –Penélope recuperó la sonrisa y apretó fuertemente la mano de Percy- Desde el final de la guerra.

-Así es –Percy cabeceó. A Audrey le pareció que sus manos seguían juntas más tiempo del necesario y quiso separarlos, pero se conformó con morderse el labio inferior- ¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien. ¿Y tú? –Percy sólo se encogió de hombros- Supe lo de Fred. Os envié unas flores con mis condolencias.

-Te agradecimos mucho que te tomaras la molestia después de lo que te pasó.

Se produjo un nuevo silencio. Percy y Penélope se miraban fijamente, como si no existiera absolutamente nada a su alrededor. Audrey se removió inquieta. Aquello no estaba bien. Lo correcto sería que Percy le presentara a aquella chica, que intercambiaran algunas frases carentes de importancia y que siguieran cada uno por su lado como si nada. Pero no. Percy y la otra chica seguían inmersos uno en los ojos del otro y Audrey supo que toda esa incomodidad que comenzaba a inundarle el pecho debía significar algo.

Finalmente, Percy suspiró y agitó la cabeza bruscamente. Al fin reaccionaba. Miró de reojo a Audrey, como acordándose de que seguía allí, pero no la atrajo para hacer la correspondiente presentación, sino que siguió charlando con Penélope como si ni ella ni el Ministro siguieran allí. Porque Shacklebolt estaba en el mismo sitio de antes, con una ceja alzada y preguntándose también qué estaba pasando. Incluso quiso intercambiar una mirada con Audrey, aunque ella apenas fue consciente del gesto.

-No sabía que te interesaba la política –Dijo Percy- ¿Desde cuándo trabajas para el Ministro?

-Apenas hace un par de semanas que empecé a formar parte de su gabinete. He estado tan ocupada revisando papeleo que casi no me ha dado tiempo a averiguar si me gusta o no mi nuevo empleo.

Percy esbozó una sonrisa y, sí, Penélope también recuperó la suya. Audrey seguía mordiéndose el labio sin entender absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando. Entonces, justo cuando se disponía a decir quién era y porqué estaba allí, comenzó a sonar un vals y el Ministro dio un paso hacia ella y se inclinó ligeramente.

-¿Le apetece bailar, señorita Preston?

Audrey parpadeó. Al escuchar la voz profunda del Ministro, Percy giró medio cuerpo y los miró a ambos como si la proposición le hubiera sorprendido muchísimo. Por algún motivo, Audrey se sintió muy molesta. ¿Por qué no podría ella salir a bailar con el Ministro de Magia o con cualquier otro ministro de lo que fuera? Irguiendo la cabeza, se dispuso a hacer gala de sus amplísimos conocimientos en baile de salón. Había sido un capricho suyo de cuando tenía once años y convenció a su madre para que le permitiera tomar clases particulares. Pues bien, ahora podría demostrar lo bien que se le daba, y con un hombre de muy buen ver además.

-Por supuesto, señor Ministro.

Audrey se cogió al brazo de aquel hombre y miró hacia atrás un instante. Percy seguía al lado de Penélope, pero la estaba mirando sólo a ella. No era fácil adivinar si estaba contento con la situación o no.

Una vez en la pista de baile, Audrey se dejó llevar. Shacklebolt bailaba bastante bien y Audrey no pudo dejar de notar cómo algunas miradas se posaban en ella. Entonces sí que se arrepintió de su decisión anterior, porque si quería pasar desapercibida en la fiesta no iba a lograrlo bailando con el Ministro. Definitivamente no era un buen plan.

Para lo que si sirvió el baile fue para aplacar un poco sus nervios. Al terminar, Shacklebolt la llevó de regreso junto a Percy. Por desgracia, él estaba enfrascado en una intensa conversación con Penélope y casi no se dio cuenta de que había regresado.

-En cierta ocasión acompañé al señor Fudge durante una de sus reuniones con el Primer Ministro _muggle_. No es muy sencillo tratar con ellos. Algunas veces son bastante obtusos.

¿Obtusos? Audrey alzó una ceja y se preguntó si Percy también pensaba eso de ella. Claro que en ese momento estaba haciendo una de las cosas que más le gustaba hacer –presumir de sus éxitos en el trabajo- pero el comentario no le agradó demasiado.

-El nuevo Primer Ministro parece un hombre de mente abierta. Aún no he tenido ocasión de conocerlo personalmente, pero según los informes de mi antecesor, aceptó con bastante rapidez la existencia de la magia. De cualquier forma, estoy convencida de que para ese hombre será más fácil tratar con un hijo de _muggles_.

-Para un mago no es fácil relacionarse con los _muggles_ –Y Percy chasqueó la lengua. Audrey entornó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos- Hay que saber cómo tratar con ellos.

-¿Cómo hay que tratar con nosotros?

No había podido contenerse. Percy dio un respingo y la miró como si acabara de acordarse de que seguía allí.

-¡Audrey!

-Era bastante interesante eso que decías de los _muggles_. ¿Cómo hay que tratarnos?

Percy resopló y pareció un poco abochornado. Bien. Audrey seguía esperando una respuesta, cruzada de brazos e incluso golpeteando el suelo con un pie. No muy fuerte ni muy deprisa, pero sí lo suficiente como para que aquellos dos se dieran cuenta.

-¡Oh, pero si no os he presentado! Lo siento mucho. –Percy cogió a Audrey de la cintura y la colocó frente a su vieja amiga- Penny, esta es Audrey. Penny y yo fuimos compañeros en Hogwarts. Somos amigos.

Penélope le estrechó la mano y le regaló una sonrisa. Audrey, que no había dejado de notar que Percy no había hablado de ella como si fuera su novia, no se sentía con ganas de mostrarse tan simpática como antes, así que miró a aquella chica con algo de rencor y se volvió hacia Percy. Oficialmente no sentía ninguna simpatía por Penélope Clearwater. No cuando Percy le hacía más caso que a ella.

-Me preguntaba donde puedo conseguir algo de beber. Tengo un poco de sed.

-Claro –Percy miró a su alrededor y llamó la atención de un camarero- ¿Qué te apetece?

-No lo sé. Algo.

Durante los siguientes dos o tres minutos, Percy se ocupó exclusivamente de ella. Le entregó una copa rebosante de algo llamado hidromiel y le consiguió un par de aperitivos que estaban realmente deliciosos. Lamentablemente, Penny seguía allí y Percy y ella aún continuaban con su conversación, aunque no era tan evidente como antes el hecho de que la estaban ignorando.

-¡Audrey, querida!

La voz de Molly Weasley fue como una auténtica bendición. Audrey ya estaba comenzando a lamentar el haber tenido razón cuando vio a su regordeta suegra prácticamente corriendo hacia ellos. Sabía que la mujer no era muy dada a acudir a las fiestas del Ministerio y ella misma le había dicho que iría en esa ocasión sólo para hacerle compañía. Audrey insistió en que no debía tomarse la molestia, pero en ese momento se alegró tanto de que no le hubiera hecho caso que casi quiso gritar y arrojarse a sus brazos como si le hubiera salvado la vida.

-¡Molly!

-¡Oh, mira qué guapa estás! –Después de abrazarla, examinó detenidamente su aspecto- Ya sabía yo que no era buena idea que te pusieras una túnica. Así estás mucho mejor.

-Y casi no se te nota que eres _muggle_ –Arthur, que también estaba allí, tan alto y con ese aire despistado de siempre, le susurró las palabras al oído- Lo que no deja de ser una auténtica lástima.

-Hola, Arthur.

Audrey lo abrazó también. Quería a esas dos personas un montón. La habían ayudado tanto desde que entraron en su vida que casi podía pensar en ellos como en unos segundos padres. Sobre todo había conectado con Arthur, que estaba absolutamente encantado con su carencia de magia y solía secuestrarla durante horas para que le contara cosas del mundo _muggle_. A veces podía ser agotador, pero a Audrey no le importaba.

Los señores Weasley también saludaron a Percy y luego parecieron sorprenderse ante la presencia de Penny. Percy les explicó que era la nueva asistente del Ministro y los señores Weasley dijeron alegrarse de encontrarla tan recuperada. Después, volvieron junto a una Audrey que observó con desolación cómo Percy seguía absorto en su conversación con Penny. La señora Weasley, que era bastante intuitiva para todo lo relacionado con sus hijos, cogió a Audrey por el brazo y le dio dos palmaditas consoladoras.

-No te preocupes, querida. Percy y Penny hace mucho tiempo que no se ven. Es normal que tengan que contarse cosas.

Audrey se mordió el labio. Ella no se consideraba una persona posesiva. Normalmente no se molestaba cuando Percy hablaba con otras personas y todo eso, pero no le gustaba nada la forma que esos dos tenían de mirarse. No había que ser muy listo para darse cuenta de que tenían una historia en común y la verdad era que no le apetecía conocerla. Bueno, en realidad sí que quería.

-Molly. Penny era mucho más que una amiga para Percy. ¿A qué sí?

Vale. Lo suyo nunca habían sido las sutilezas, pero es que tampoco les encontraba el sentido. ¿Para qué dar vueltas sobre un asunto cuando podía hacer las preguntas directas? Era comprensible que Molly se agitara con nerviosismo y mirara a su esposo, en cualquier caso. A ninguna madre le gustaba chismorrear sobre sus hijos, pero si Molly consideraba que haciéndolo podría ayudar a uno, pues lo haría y punto.

-Creo que deberías preguntarle a Percy, querida.

-¿Cuándo? –Audrey soltó un bufido. No estaba bien descargar su frustración con sus suegros, pero no podía controlarse por más tiempo- ¿Cuándo deje de babear por ella?

Molly esbozó una sonrisa comprensiva y le apretó la mano. Era una buena mujer Molly. Como una madre para todos los que la conocían, incluidos Audrey y esa horrible criatura llamada _Kreacher_ y que era el sirviente –o la propiedad- de Harry, el cuñado de Percy. Un ser perturbador y repugnante. _Kreacher_, no Percy, por supuesto. O quizá sí que lo fuera un poco en ese momento.

-Audrey, cariño. Llevo toda la vida viendo babear a mis hijos y te aseguro que no es por Penny por quién lo hace Percy. No tienes qué preocuparte.

A Audrey le hubiera gustado creerla, pero simplemente no pudo. Era demasiado obvio que Percy estaba encandilado con esa chica. Y sí. Estaba celosa. ¿Algún problema?

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

-Ha sido una noche perfecta. ¿No te parece?

Audrey arrojó el zapato contra el suelo. Pues no, la noche no había tenido nada de perfecta. En su opinión, había sido una auténtica mierda. Aunque, claro, Percy había estado demasiado ocupado con Penny para darse cuenta de lo mal que se lo estaba pasando. Y era cierto que Arthur y Molly habían estado con ella y que incluso Harry y Ginny se habían pasado por allí, pero Percy no había estado a su lado durante su primera incursión auténtica en el mundo mágico y eso la cabreaba. Mucho. Y pensar que al principio de la noche le había preocupado que el trabajo de Percy se resintiera por su culpa. Pues bien, que se jodieran Percy y su puto trabajo.

-Y tú has estado genial. Incluso has bailado con el Ministro.

Percy, que se estaba aflojando el nudo de la corbata y ya se había quitado los zapatos y la chaqueta, se acercó a ella y la agarró por la cintura. Olía un poco a alcohol y sus ojos brillaban de forma extraña, sin duda porque se había tomado un par de copas de más. Audrey, que normalmente adoraba abrazarse a él y ayudarle a quitarse la corbata, apartó la cara cuando él quiso besarla y se retorció hasta que logró que la soltara. Percy la miró con extrañeza, pero no intentó agarrarla otra vez. Al menos en eso era un poco más listo de lo normal.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha sentado mal algo? Quizá el whisky de fuego.

-No me ha sentado nada mal.

-Bien.

Y era obvio que sí estaba un poco achispado, pues volvió a la carga. Le cogió la cara y se acercó a ella para besarla. Audrey se dejó hacer un segundo porque le gustaban los besos de Percy y porque casi nunca podía resistirse cuando él la miraba con esos ojillos de cachorro abandonado, pero realmente estaba enfadada y lo detuvo otra vez. Percy frunció el ceño y le pidió una explicación sólo con la mirada.

-Estás borracho.

-¡Oh, vamos! Casi no he bebido nada.

Pero Audrey se mantuvo firme. Percy se quedó inmóvil en mitad de la habitación mientras ella se acercaba al armario y sustituía el vestido negro por un pijama de ositos y corazones. En rosa. Audrey adoraba ese pijama.

-¿De verdad que estás bien?

Audrey se detuvo antes de meterse en la cama. Percy aún estaba a medio desvestir y por primera vez en mucho tiempo no parecía ser capaz de razonar demasiado bien. En ese estado, Audrey lo encontraba adorable, pero como Percy no le caía muy simpático mientras coqueteaba con otras mujeres, no bajó las barreras.

-Creo que la respuesta es obvia.

-¡Vamos, Audrey! ¡Que no soy adivino! Pensaba que nos habíamos divertido.

-No, Percy. Tú te has divertido- Le señaló con un dedo, notando como el tono de su voz se iba elevando poco a poco- Yo no.

-Pero… ¡Si hasta has bailado con Shacklebolt!

-Porque ha tenido el detalle de distraerme un poco para que tú pudieras tirarle los trastos a esa chica.

-¿Qué?

Percy entornó los ojos como si no entendiera una palabra. Audrey bufó, consciente de que había cosas que era mejor no discutir con un hombre borracho, pero simplemente no podía parar. Además, había sido culpa de Percy por ser tan pesado.

-¿Qué relación hay entre Penny y tú?

Nuevamente había sido directa. Percy retrocedió un paso, absolutamente desconcertado, y acertó a sonreír un poco. A Audrey no le hizo ninguna gracia, claro.

-¿Relación? ¿Qué dices, Audrey?

-Vamos, hombre. Puede que a los _muggles_ haya que tratarnos de forma especial, pero no soy tonta. ¿Sabes? Y me he dado perfecta cuenta de que Penny es algo más que una amiga. Mucho más, diría yo.

-¿Pero qué…? –Percy puso los brazos en jarra. De pronto pareció un poco menos borracho, aunque seguía bastante sorprendido por lo que su novia le estaba diciendo- Por supuesto que no hay nada más.

-Pues para no haber nada más bien que has estado toda la noche con ella.

-Eso no es verdad.

Audrey río secamente. Percy debió notar que hablaba muy en serio, porque se acercó a la cama, se sentó a su lado y la miró directamente a los ojos.

-No me digas que estás celosa –Audrey apretó los labios. Cómo para no estarlo- No me lo puedo creer.

-¿Te crees que no tengo motivos para estarlo? Has pasado de mí toda la noche y no has parado de hablar de lo _obtusos_ que somos los _muggles_ y lo difícil que es relacionarse con nosotros. Si no hubiera sido por tus padres, me hubiera pasado toda la noche escuchándoos a tu amiga Penny y a ti.

-Vamos, Audrey. Se razonable –Percy habló con mucha tranquilidad y eso sólo la enfadó aún más- Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no me encontraba con Penny. Teníamos muchas cosas de las que hablar.

-¿Y qué hay de mí?

Percy sabía a qué se refería. Pensándolo detenidamente, Audrey tenía razón en eso de que la había ignorado un poco. Y Audrey, que había estado tan nerviosa durante todo el día, había tenido que afrontar toda la velada prácticamente sola. Respecto a lo Penny, todo lo que le estaba diciendo no eran más que tonterías provocadas por los celos. Curiosamente a Percy le gustó que estuviera un poco celosa. Eso significaba que lo quería de verdad.

-Está bien. Reconozco que debí prestarte un poco más de atención, pero tampoco has estado totalmente sola. Te prometo que la próxima vez no te dejaré ni un segundo.

-Si es que hay una próxima vez.

-¡Por supuesto que la habrá!

-No la habrá porque yo no estoy segura de acompañarte de nuevo

Percy se irguió por completo, descolocado ante esa última declaración. No creía que hubiera sido para tanto. Audrey exageraba.

-Eres mi novia, Audrey. Lo correcto es que vayamos juntos.

-¿Ahora soy tu novia? Pues no recuerdo que se lo dijeras a Penny.

-¿Penny? ¿A qué viene eso ahora?

-¿Por qué no le dijiste que estamos juntos? –Y Audrey sonó fría y firme. Percy casi nunca la había visto así.

-No sé a qué…

-Cuando nos presentaste, no le dijiste que soy tu novia. ¿Por qué?

-Estoy seguro de que…

-¡No lo hiciste! –Y sí, Audrey alzó la voz de verdad. Y se levantó también- ¿No querías que ella supiera quién soy? ¿Es porque te avergüenzas de mí?

-¡Claro que no!

-Entonces es que Penny todavía te gusta.

Percy recibió esas últimas palabras como una bofetada y no pudo decir nada. Juraría que sí que le había dicho a Penny que Audrey y él eran pareja. O quizá era verdad que no lo había hecho, pero no había sido su intención que Audrey saliera herida. Simplemente había estado un poco turbado. Encontrarse a Penny después de tanto tiempo le había dejado absolutamente fuera de juego y todos sus recuerdos parecían un poco difusos.

-Puesto que no tienes nada que decir, creo que dormiré en el sofá.

Audrey cogió la almohada y la colcha y se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero Percy la detuvo.

-No hace falta que…

Audrey no le dejó terminar. Le entregó la ropa de cama con un empujón casi brusco y le dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Te vas tú? ¡Pero qué amable eres! Muchas gracias.

Un instante después, Percy estaba en el pasillo, a medio desvestir y un poco avasallado por lo ocurrido. Con lo bien que había salido todo hasta que volvieron a casa.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Audrey trabajaba vendiendo zapatos. En opinión de Percy, era un trabajo que le venía el pelo, puesto que la obsesión de su novia por dichos accesorios era casi enfermiza. Además, de vez en cuando podía llevarse a casa modelos que le gustasen, así que se ahorraba mucho dinero y todo resultaba muy práctico y útil. Lo que no le gustaba a Percy era que terminase su turno tan tarde, aunque el tampoco solía llegar a casa demasiado temprano.

Percy se paró frente al escaparate. Ya había anochecido y podía ver perfectamente a Audrey, estratégicamente ubicada detrás de un mostrador y entregándole una bolsa de plástico a una mujer mayor. Llevaban toda la semana más o menos peleados. Percy había vuelto a la cama dos noches después de la discusión, pero eso no significaba que Audrey estuviera menos enfadada. Lo miraba con frialdad, prácticamente no le hablaba y no le permitía que le pusiera un dedo encima, ni siquiera un beso insignificante. Percy había querido explicarle que no tenía motivos para estar tan ofuscada –llamarla histérica no había ayudado mucho- y puesto que intentar razonar no sirvió de mucho, el joven llegó a la conclusión de que lo único que podía hacer para que Audrey volviera a ser la de antes era demostrarle que la quería a ella y sólo a ella. Y no era fácil, puesto que la chica no se dejaba convencer con palabras y él no era del tipo romántico precisamente. Había encontrado una solución, claro, pero no estaba muy seguro de que fuera a funcionar.

Suspirando, empujó la puerta de la tierra y entró. Nunca había estado allí, así que cuando Audrey lo vio se llevó una buena sorpresa. Entornando los ojos, se acercó a él y lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla. Bien. Desconcertarla suponía que los roces regresaran.

-Percy. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Me apetecía verte –Se encogió de hombros y miró a su alrededor –La tienda es bonita.

-Ya. ¿Ha pasado algo?

A Audrey le resultaba muy difícil de creer que a Percy simplemente le hubiera apetecido ir a verla. Y es que él no era de los que hacían esas cosas, pero esa tarde sí. Tenía que hacerlo. Incluso quería hacerlo.

-¿Podemos hablar en un sitio menos concurrido?

No es que hubiera muchos clientes a esas horas de la tarde. Tan sólo cinco chicas que daban vueltas por ahí desde hacía un rato y que no se habían probado nada. Audrey quiso decirle que tendría que esperar a que cerraran, pero temió que pasara algo malo y le hizo un gesto a su compañera para indicarle que iba a ausentarse unos minutos. Cogiendo a Percy de la mano, lo llevó hasta el almacén trasero y se cruzó de brazos frente a él.

-¿Y bien?

Percy echó un vistazo a aquel sitio. Todo estaba repleto de cajas de cartón y olía a cuero y a cerrado. Había demasiada luz y se oía perfectamente el murmullo del exterior, pero supuso que ese sitio estaría bien. No era cómo lo había planeado, pero tenía que servir.

-Mira Audrey. Sé que estás enfadada por lo que pasó el otro día en la fiesta y seguramente tengas cientos de motivos para estarlo –Se detuvo un instante. Temió que ella fuera a interrumpirle, pero no lo hizo- Admito que no me comporté de la mejor manera posible y quizá le dediqué demasiado tiempo a Penny, pero te aseguro que sólo la veo como una amiga. Ya no siento nada más por ella.

-¿Eso significa que antes sí lo sentías?

Percy retuvo el aire en los pulmones. Seguramente a Audrey no le gustaría lo que iba a decirle, pero tenía que hacerlo si quería seguir adelante con ella. Sin mentiras ni secretos.

-Fuimos novios. Empezamos a salir en Hogwarts y estuvimos juntos un par de años más después de graduarnos.

-¡Oh!

Audrey agachó la mirada. Una cosa era sospechar que Percy y esa chica habían estado juntos y otra muy distinta escuchar la confirmación de labios de su novio.

-Creo que en ese tiempo yo era un poco imbécil.

-¿Quieres decir que eras más imbécil que ahora?

Percy resopló. Estaba bien que Audrey no sonara hostil. Incluso se la había visto un poco divertida cuando dijo aquello.

-Sí. Mucho más imbécil.

Audrey sonrió. Se resistía a hacerlo, pero la verdad era que se sintió mucho mejor cuando se dejó llevar.

-Penny se hartó de mí y me dejó. Yo seguí enamorado de ella durante bastante tiempo más.

-Claro.

-Y entonces llegó la guerra y pasaron un montón de cosas terribles. Penny fue capturada y cuando todo terminó no tuve valor de ir a verla. Todo se fue enfriando poco a poco y entonces te conocí a ti y me di cuenta de que ya no la quería.

Audrey se mordió el labio inferior. Aún tenía los ojos clavados en el suelo.

-¿Y ya está?

-Las cosas no son siempre tan complicadas como tú crees, Audrey. Cuando me reencontré con ella me alegré muchísimo de verla, no te lo niego. Pero no porque aún me guste, sino porque una parte de mí necesitaba saber que Penny estaba bien –Percy colocó una mano suave bajo su barbilla y la obligó a mirarle- Yo le fallé, Audrey. No supe ayudarla cuando más me necesitaba y quería asegurarme de que el daño que yo permití que le causaran se está extinguiendo. ¿No puedes entender eso?

En cierta forma sí que podía. Todavía se sentía celosa y molesta con Percy, pero podía entender sus motivos. Después de todo, Percy era un hombre de principios. Si consideraba que tenía una deuda con alguien, no paraba hasta pagarla. Iba mucho con él todo eso del honor y el ajustar cuentas.

-Dijiste que los _muggles_ somos cerrados de mollera.

-Porque lo sois, Audrey –Percy no ocultó una sonrisa divertida- ¿O ya no te acuerdas de lo que hiciste cuando te conté que soy un mago?

Le había tirado un zapato a la cabeza y lo echó casi a patadas de su casa, acusándolo de inventarse excusas absurdas para dejarla. No había sido su mejor momento.

-También dijiste que no es fácil tratar con nosotros.

-Porque sois… Diferentes.

-Querrás decir raros.

-Diferentes. ¿O acaso te sientes totalmente a gusto cuando vienes al mundo mágico? –Audrey negó casi imperceptiblemente con la cabeza- ¿Ves? Cuesta acostumbrarse un poco, pero luego todo es muy normal.

-A lo mejor me hubiera sentido un poco menos extraña si no me hubieras ignorado. Yo nunca te dejo solo cuando salimos por ahí.

-Ya me he disculpado por eso.

Más o menos. Audrey dejó caer los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo. La cabeza le daba vueltas. Había estado tan ocupada pensando que Percy se había portado como un cerdo que no había intentado comprender su comportamiento. Ahora no sabía muy bien qué hacer o decir.

-Sabes que no lo digo muy a menudo, pero te quiero, Audrey.

Y se lo dijo mirándola a los ojos, hablando muy en serio. Ella sólo pudo abrir un poco la boca, porque realmente Percy no se lo decía mucho, pero era genial cuando lo hacía. Quizá en la escasez de _te quieros_ residía todo el encanto.

-Y he pensado que debía demostrártelo de alguna forma, así que creo que ya estoy preparado para dar el paso. Siempre y cuando tú quieras darlo, claro.

-¿Qué paso?

Percy carraspeó y sacó algo del bolsillo del pantalón. Una cajita de terciopelo negro. Audrey no podía creerse que fuera a hacerlo. No en ese almacén asqueroso.

-¿Quieres que nos casemos?

Abrió la cajita y le mostró un anillo de oro blanco con una piedra verde tallada. No sabía qué piedra era, pero sí sabía que era muy bonita y que acababa de olvidársele la existencia de Penny y la asquerosa fiesta en el Ministerio de Magia.

-Si no me contestas, querida –Dijo Percy, y debió haber pasado un buen rato, pues no hablaba con mucha seguridad- Tendré que ponerme a enumerar todos los motivos por los que sería conveniente una unión entre nosotros. Motivos muy prácticos y relacionados con el dinero, claro, así que el poco romanticismo que hay en el ambiente se esfumaría y…

Audrey lo interrumpió con un abrazo y un beso breve y nervioso y después le quitó el anillo y se lo colocó en un dedo, admirándolo un momento. Después, frunció el ceño y volvió a mostrarse enfadada. O eso parecía.

-No pienses que se me va a olvidar así como así lo que has hecho. Una proposición de matrimonio no es como un hechizo _desmemorizante_.

-Puedo probar con uno de esos si te pones muy terca.

Audrey rió suavemente y se colgó de su cuello para abrazarlo otra vez.

-Ni por esas te saldrías con la tuya –Le dio un besito en los labios y se separó de él. Parecía que definitivamente –Ahora tengo que seguir trabajando, pero cuando llegué a casa nos encargaremos de solucionar ciertos problemillas. ¿Te parece bien?

-¡Oh, sí!

Audrey le guiñó un ojo, le lanzó un beso y regresó a la tienda. Mientras Percy la seguía, cabizbajo y ensimismado, pensaba en los sacrificios que tenía que hacer un hombre para reconciliarse con su chica. Aunque, pensándolo mejor, el matrimonio era una grandísima idea, mucho mejor que vivir con su novia. A su madre nunca le había parecido bien y no era algo adecuado para un funcionario del Ministerio. En cualquier caso, se sacrificaría encantado.

-Por cierto, Audrey –Dijo antes de salir por la puerta- ¿Eso era un sí?

-¡Pues claro! No soportaría escuchar uno de tus infumables discursos. Tendría que matarte.

Percy rió y salió de la tienda. ¡Merlín! ¡Qué ganas tenía de que Audrey volviera a casa para solucionar sus problemillas! Nunca había estado tan impaciente.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

_Y pensar que esta cosa debió haber sido sólo una viñeta. Pues bien, se ha transformado en one-shot y espero que no os hayáis aburrido mucho. Tenía mucha curiosidad por saber cómo reaccionaría Audrey al encontrarse con Penny y aquí está el resultado de mis elucubraciones. ¿Qué puedo decir? ¡Oh, sí! Que espero que os haya gustado._

_Nada más. Si tenéis algo que decir, por aquí abajo anda el famoso botoncito verde. Presionarlo no cuesta nada ;)_

_Besos_

_Cris Snape._


End file.
